


To Share a Family

by Vmello



Series: Dad!Dorian Au [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad!Dorian au, Kid Fic, M/M, Vitka and Amadeus, fluffy family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmello/pseuds/Vmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various prompts and other stories based off of my Dad!Dorian au from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4389329">Patris Affectu</a> (these will make much more sense if you read that first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt for 'any family outing' from [Kullenite](http://kullenite.tumblr.com/)  
> I named the dog after my fav Warden

Vitka let out a squeal of both delight and distress as Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist as he jumped into the water. Of course she acted affronted by the action, how _dare_ he get her hair wet, but she couldn’t have been happier. This was the first outing they had as a family since the Inquisitor defeated Corypheus, and she never felt so content. Papa was sitting with his legs hanging over the dock as he watched Ami lead Mahariel in circles around the lake as the dog paddled through the water. She stood just at waist level in the water and glared at Cullen as the man laughed at her, but she couldn’t fight the grin that tugged at her lips.  
—  
The Sun was hot in a way that made Amadeus feel content. They had rarely left Skyhold where it seemed to always be snowing, and he didn’t realized how much he missed warm summers. He laughed silently when Mahariel immediately jumped into the cool lake to escape the hot summer air. Vitka dressed down to her swimming clothes but refused to step into the water until Papa Leo practically through her in. Papa was more than happy to watch as the others played in the water, basking in the sun. That was until Maha decided to shake his fur dry while standing next to the man. Shortly after Papa Leo dragged him off of the dock into the water. He complained a bit until Cullen kissed him silly, causing Vitka to make an exaggerated gagging noise at them. Ami took this moment of distraction to strike, pouring a bucket of water over his sisters head while she wasn’t looking. She let out a frustrated scream before she started chasing him out of the water.  
—  
It was bad enough when Mahariel trotted over to soak him, but in his distraction he hadn’t heard as Cullen quietly swam over to and yanked him right off of the dock. As Dorian opened his mouth to complain Cullen littered his face with gentle kisses, until he was so distracted he almost forgot why he was angry. He remembered the first time Cullen had brought him here. It was not long before the final stand against Corypheus, and the man had given him his lucky coin. He promised that after it was over, all the war and fighting, they would get a house together, raise their children, get a dog, and live happily ever after. Not in those exact words of course that would be awfully cliche, but close enough. He felt ridiculous that day, men like him did not get happily ever after, yet, here he was, kissing the love of his life, as their children and dog played on a warm, peaceful summer day. Well, it was peaceful until he heard Vitka shriek before she sprinted after a fleeing Amadeus, Mahariel happily chasing after them.  
—  
This was heaven. This was everything Cullen had ever hoped for, all the things he had secretly dreamed of. Dorian laughed his velveteen laugh as Vitka chased after her brother, carrying the small elf back to the water to dunk him under. When the little elves head popped back over the surface of the water he silently laughed, eyes sparkling as he splashed at his sister. Cullen turned his attention back to Dorian, who was smiling brighter than he had ever remembered seeing. He was practically breathless at how gorgeous Dorian looked. He lightly brushed his lips across the other mans temples. “I love you,” he whispered against his ear. They would be going to visit his family by the end of the day, and he knew Dorian was nervous. He was afraid they would reject him, or worse his children. But Cullen had been writing Mia about them for almost a year now, and his family could not wait to meet the man he loved, and the children they shared. He could not think of anything in this world that could make him happier than having both sides of his family come together.


	2. When Dorian is Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done as a prompt for [sweettart-cosplay](http://sweettart-cosplay.tumblr.com/)  
> "how would Dorian's children deal with him falling ill?"

Amadeus watched as Vitka paced back and forth, from one wall of their room, then turn on her heal to walk the opposite direction. She twisted the end of her braid around in her fingers the way Papa always scolded her for. She was worried. She was always worried about something, about what people where saying about her behind her back, or if she gave accidental offense to a stranger, or if her dress was on strait. She always worried about little things that Amadeus couldn’t make himself care about if he even tried. But today they both worried together. Papa was injured while out with the Inquisitor. The healer had talked with Vitka for some time about his condition, while he lurked nearby to listen as well. Vitka always acted so grown up when people talked to her, she would stand up strait and maintain good eye-contact. Papa raised her to be a courtier, even if she may never actually hold any status as a Qunari, and it suited her well most of the time, but after the healer left she almost immediately started sobbing. Ami wanted to cry too, of course he did he was so worried about Papa, but the healer had promised he would be ok in a few days. It was odd seeing Vitka cry like this, she was always the strong one, even when she was scared she would always step up to protect him. He walked over to his sister, and gently took her hand in his and waited until she finally looked him in the face to give her a reassuring smile, but that only seemed to make her cry more. “I’m sorry, Ami. I have to be braver for you. I’m sorry.”  
—  
Vitka finally caught her breath after crying for some time. She silently scolded herself for being so weak when her family needed her. All she could think of was her parents. The ones before Dorian. The way they screamed as she hid under their carriage while they where beaten to death. Her mother fell to the ground and tried to crawl away while awful, evil men kicked at her already broken ribs. Vitka watched the last of the light drain from her eyes. She laid for hours under the carriage, to afraid to move, to broken to cry. That was until Dorian showed up. Gently he coaxed her from under the carriage as rain poured heavily around them. The three of them, herself, Dorian, and Ami slept in the carriage for shelter, and when they left Dorian was sure to keep her from looking at the carnage of the attack. From that point on they were all she had. He protected her, and was kind and she grew to think of him as her father as much as she did her real father before him. She didn’t know how he was injured but all she could think of was how broken her mother looked as she died, and she couldn’t bare to lose another parent. Eventually when Dorian woke they were allowed to visit him in the infirmary. She refused to leave his side even once until he was well. She insisted on feeding him his soup, and read to him whenever he was awake. Ami would curl up in the bed next to him as often as he could between the healers visits, and Papa would hum lullabies from when they where younger. Occasionally the Lionman would come to visit, and he would take over reading from whatever book Vitka had while she and Ami and Papa all dozed off together. When Dorian was fully healed she prohibited him from going with the Inquisitor again, and yelled at all of the inner circle for ‘not looking after him enough’ and saying that if they failed again they would have to answer to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt me for more Dad!Dorian [here](av-mello.tumblr.com)


	3. Resemblance

“He kind of looks like you,” Leliana states vaguely over tea one day. It took Cullen some time to realize that she was addressing him. He quickly swallowed down his cookie, brushing the crumbs away from his face when he looked up at her.

“Who does?” He finally asked when his mouth was no longer full.

“Amadeus,” she said plainly, but a small smile twitched the corner of her lips as she lifted her tea to her mouth.

“Ah yes, the little tan elf with black hair and green eyes, we’re practically twins,” he said sarcastically picking up one of the little cakes Josephine had shipped in for him.

“Oh, I see it as well,” the Ambassador chimed in. “It’s the hair, it curls the same way. Well when you don’t style it.” Cullen blushes as he shoves the little cake in his mouth to save himself from having to respond, at least for now.

“And the nose,” Leliana adds. “The shape of your noses are very similar, not to mention the freckles.”

“And of course the way you blush,” Josephine added with a giggle, of course causing the Commander to blush even more.

“And what exactly brought you both to this conclusion?” Cullen asked, a bit exasperated.

“We’ve just noticed you have been spending much time with little Ami,” Leliana replied with a coy look to her face. “And his father of course.” Cullen groaned into his hands as his companions giggled at his expense.  
—  
"Ya know, if I didn’t know better I’d think he was actually yours,” Krem said, motioning vaguely over to where Bull entertained Vitka and Amadeus.

“He is mine, last time I checked,” Dorian added, a little bit bitterly. He was never fond of the conversation statements like that often lead.

“You know what I mean,” Krem said, rolling his eyes as he took a long pull from his drink. “He’s yours and all, but not blood. Half elves always look more human. But he looks like you is all I’m saying.”

“Dark hair and complexion? The same could be said for half of Tevinter, hell by that logic you look like you could be my son. Would you like that? I’d offer to adopt you, but I think I’d have to fight the Bull for custody, and I’m not entirely sure that’s a fight I could win.” Krem snorted into his tankard.

“Don’t think my hair is dark enough,” is all he had to respond to that though. “It’s more than the skin and hair. It’s definitely the eyes.”

“Ah, of course, I have often been told my eyes resemble the rich greens of the Emerald Graves. Oh wait, that’s never happened,” Dorian responded with a smirk as he lifted his bottle to his mouth.

“Nah, that’s it right there, that cocky little look you get when you start acting like a little shit,” Dorian didn’t have enough time to act properly offended before Krem continued. “Same for when you smile, like really smile I mean. You both get this little twinkle in your eye, like you’re in on some secret joke no one else knows. And he gets the same puppy eyes as when he’s trying to get something he wants.”

“I do not get ‘puppy eyes’,” Dorian snapped. “Also, I never knew you paid such close attention to my eyes. Though I can’t say that I can entirely blame you, they are lovely.”

“Can’t say I disagree,” Krem returned Dorian’s flirtatious smile.

“I knew you had good taste,” Dorian teased, leaning back in his chair.

“Heh, you really are a cocky little shit, Altus,” Krem said as he rolled his eyes. “I mean it though, he really does look like you sometimes.” Dorian looked over at his son. The way his nose wrinkled as he silently laughed. His tangle of curls bouncing around his head as me moved. The freckles that littered his cheeks, and the delightful little blush that started spreading to the tips of his ears as he teased his sister.

“I’m not entirely sure,” he said, tilting his head thoughtfully. “I always thought he looked more like someone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt me for more Dad!Dorian [here](av-mello.tumblr.com)


	4. Fathers of the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this thought when I first started writing my Dad!dorian au, and you can’t convince me Dorian and Cullen wouldn’t cry like absolute babies when Vitka gets married. Also her dress is supposed to be a mix of Cullen’s Fereldan style, and Dorian’s Tevinter style

Dorian was going to cry again he just knew it. He’s already cried three times today and it isn’t even noon yet. The ceremony isn’t for another two hours yet and he knows he’s going to be crying the whole time. But right now he just needed to focus on maybe not crying for this part, even though he knew it was futile. The dress had been done for about a week now but Vitka insisted that they wait until the actual wedding day to show them. It would be any moment that she would step out of the fitting room and he would see his little girl in her wedding dress for the first time. Maker be damned he was already crying. Cullen smiled softly at him from his side as the man took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. When they heard the door creak they both snapped their attention to their daughter as she entered.

She was beautiful. She was always beautiful but right now even Andraste herself would look plain compared to her. What she wore wasn’t actually a dress. But a long ivory jacket that clasped together with golden double breasted buttons. Its front started to open at the top of her thighs, revealing finely tailored black pants that had embroidered golden snakes coiling up her legs, and the nicest pair of fur lined boots Dorian had ever seen. The back of the jacket fell down into a long train, that was also lined in an obsidian black fur. A fur that matched the the cuffs of the jacket, and the fluffy black pauldron that was clasped together at the front with a golden broach. The broach itself was the lion with a mane of peacock feathers that had become their family insignia. Her makeup was plain yet elegant, both soft and sharp at the same time, to match the gentleness of her face, but also the intensity of her dark eyes. Her hair had crystal grace and prophets Laural braided throughout it, and she had two golden snakes coiled around her horns.

“Oh, Papas,” Vitka said, her voice wavering as she bit her lip it from quivering as she tried to smile. “Don’t cry, please, you’ll make me cry, then Lady Vivienne will have to do my makeup again and I’m not sure I can handle that again,” she said as her voice cracked a bit. She stepped forward to stand near them. “Well? What do you think?”

“You’re so beautiful I cant even put words to it, Princess,” Dorian said as he tried to get his emotions under check. It wasn’t quite working as every time he looked at her he saw his little Vitka, his baby girl all grown up and getting married. At least he wasn’t alone this time, he thought as he looked over to his lover. Cullen had a hand clasped over his mouth as tears ran down his cheeks. “It seems you’ve rendered your father speechless, my dear,” even as he spoke he could hear his voice wavering again. Curse his crying. This would have to stop by the time they had to walk her down the isle. He would not cry like a baby in front of all their friends.

“Oh Papa Leo,” Vitka said softly as she took one of his hands in both of hers. She stood so much taller than him now, and her hands nearly dwarfed his own. She’s grown so much since the first time he’d seen her, small and scared as all of hell seemed to fall upon Haven around them. Now, she stood tall and brave, and more beautiful than anything than Cullen could ever remember seeing. “Aren’t you happy?”

“Of course I’m happy, my little warrior princess,” he said, his voice cracking as he spoke. “I just,” he paused as a light sob passed his lips. “You look so beautiful, my heart, and so grown up. I can’t believe you’re getting married, my little girl,” he turned to Dorian before he continued. “Our little princess is getting married, Dorian,” he choked out with another sob.

Great, Dorian thought to himself. I’m already crying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt me for more Dad!Dorian [here](av-mello.tumblr.com)


	5. Orlesian Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a random thought about Cullen trying to braid Vitka’s hair for her while I was at work today and couldn’t help myself so here’s a quick drabble for that. Not one of my better works but oh well.

Cullen and Vitka both let out a frustrated sound in tandem as Cullen unraveled her hair again. From the corner of the room he heard an exasperated breath from Amadeus as the small elf fell back onto his bed, throwing his arm over his face melodramatically.

“I can just do it myself if you want,” Vitka offered, a slight whine to her voice. “Or maybe Lady Josie or Sera or Uncle Bull can do it. We can really just wait it’ll be fine.”

Cullen had no idea how to braid hair. He thought it looked so easy when he watched Dorian weave the long strands of Vitka’s hair so many times in the past. Sometimes he would do a single Orlesian braid strait down the middle, like Cullen was trying to do now, but other times he would litter her head with dozens of smaller braids, or weave her hair in intricate patterns and shapes around her scalp. It really shouldn’t be this hard, Cullen thought to himself, but somehow he was completely at a loss. It didn’t help that they were already running late for breakfast and if they didn’t leave soon there would likely not be much left in the cafeteria.

“It’ll be fine. I think I’ve got it this time,” he says to the fidgeting Qunari. She lets out a small yelp as he tugs a bit to hard on a strand of hair, and he quickly presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Sorry! Sorry Princess. Almost done… I think.” Vitka just lets out a huff and crosses her arms. He can’t see her face but he’s sure if he could she’d be glaring at him. Across the room Ami snaps his fingers to get Cullen’s attention.

’Can I go find Uncle V and get breakfast with him?’ He signs.

“We’re almost done, Ami. Don’t you want to wait until we can all go together?” Cullen answers, pausing long enough to watch if Amadeus replies. The elf just makes a face as he flops back on the bed and Cullen is fairly certain if he could vocalize at all he would be groaning at his response.

“If we have to wait until we’re all ready we’ll die!” Vitka replies in place of her brother. “You aren’t even dressed yet and we’ve been doing this for hours!”

“It hasn’t even been a single hour yet, Princess, don’t be so dramatic,” Cullen can’t help but smile at her exaggerations.

“Hours, Lionman, hours. You’re trying to starve us aren’t you! Papa will be so mad when he comes home to find us starved to death. He’ll have to divorce you for killing his precious children!”

“He can’t divorce me, Vitka,” Cullen said, only blushing a little as he spoke. “We aren’t even married.”

“Fine then. He’ll propose to you, have a grand wedding the likes of which Thedas will never forget, then divorce you for murdering his children.” Cullen let out a huff of laughter and he could see Amadeus shaking slightly with his own laughter as he finally tied the end of Vitka’s braid with a silver ribbon that matched the color of her dress. He looked at his handy work and couldn’t help but be less than impressed. But still, it looked better than his previous attempts and wasn’t coming undone quite yet, so it would have to do.

“There. All done. Now just give me a moment to finish getting dressed than we can go,” he said as he stood. Amadeus sat up quickly with a smile at that. When his eyes landed on his sister his smile widened and his head fell back in silent laughter.

“I don’t even want to know how bad it looks. Can we just go get some food already,” she said with a dejected look on her face, refusing to even walk near the mirror, let alone look into it.  
————  
Vitka’s hair was already falling out of its braid by the end of breakfast. Cullen let out a defeated sigh when Cassandra walked over and offered to fix it for the girl. How much better can she do? He thought to himself, as he left for his office, letting Vitka and Amadeus play at their leisure until it came time to check on them again. He couldn’t help but be impressed when he went to make sure that the children were working on their lesson’s to find Vitka with two perfect Orlesian braids trailing down her back. Elegant enough to match the ones Dorian would do himself. Perhaps tomorrow he’ll just ask Cassandra to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt me for more Dad!Dorian [here](av-mello.tumblr.com)


	6. Cute Little Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for an anon prompt for Vitka protecting Amadeus from someone who was harassing him. I have them standing up for each other because it made a bit more sense for their characters for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably note that Vitka is actually Orlesian. She was born and raised there before Dorian found her, so she is fluent in Orlesian.

“Well aren’t you the cutest little bunny,” Amadeus knew he was probably making a face as some probably very important visiting dignitary addressed him with a thick Orlesian accent. He didn’t bother answering in any way, he thinks to himself that even if he could easily communicate with people he probably wouldn’t. His ears twitch as he tries to listen around the room for a more interesting conversation to interject himself into.

“That’s the Magister’s little rabbit isn’t it?” the dignitaries companion asks in a faux whisper, pulling Amadeus’ attention back to them. The little elf lets out a huff, he’s definitely making a face now. “Poor little thing doesn’t know how to speak.”

“Yes, I believe so, my dear. Such a shame. Do you think the Magister took his voice, or that he’s just too daft to speak for himself?”

“Antoine, how rude!” The woman exclaimed to the man, apparently named Antoine, with a giggle. After that Amadeus just ignores them, there are many other, much more interesting conversations to eavesdrop on in the main hall, and a few hurtful words from snobby strangers don’t matter much to him. He was more than used to people calling him ‘a cute little bunny’ like it was supposed to be a compliment. He would have gladly left well enough alone, if it wasn’t for the familiar voice that sounded next to him. 

“Is that any way to speak to the son of one of the most prominent members of the Inquisitor’s inner circle?” Vitka asks as she appears next to her brother, arms crossed as she glares at the offending nobles.

“Oh? And what do we have here,” the lady Orlesian says with a strained smile, just barely keeping the glare off of her face as she looks at the little Vashoth. “You must be the Magister’s other little pet. The 'Princess of Skyhold’. Aren’t you… cute.” The woman than turns to the man and says something in Orlesian and he fights not to laugh aloud. Vitka replies in Orlesian with a scowl and the words are lost on Amadeus, but he can understand the tone and is more than a little pleased at the affronted look on the dignitaries face. Her companion subtlety tugs on the woman’s elbow for her attention before she can respond and slightly jerks his chin towards the front of the hall. Amadeus glances in the direction and see’s Leliana standing over by Varric, glaring at the two Orlesians. Ami can’t help the wicked smile he flashes the dignitary as she blanches at the Spymasters attentions.

'Come on,’ he signs at his sister as he grabs her hand.

“What?” she exclaims and he tugs on her hand as he tries to lead her to the entrance of the hall, pausing only for a moment to look over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at the two who have been insulting him and his family. He stops at Varric’s desk for a moment and asks to borrow a paper and pen. He writes his quick note and stuffs it in his pocket with a smile to Leliana, who nods to him with a mischievous smile of her own. From there he leads his sister to the tavern and up the stairs to knock on Sera’s door.

“What are you doing?” Vitka asks with a slight blush as they wait for the elf to open the door. He motioned for her to wait just as Sera threw her door open.

“Oh! Hey there, whatcha need little cuties?” Sera said leaning on her door frame, picking her teeth with an arrow. Amadeus held up his note and she read it out loud.

“I need a lot of bees,” she quoted off the paper. “Pfffft, I don’t know what we’re doing but it’s sure gonna be fun!” She said turning back into her room to pick up a few jars. “Like the drawing, by the way, very angry looking. It’s all ‘arrrrhhhggrrr’” she added and Ami smiled down at the little bee he doodled in the corner. When he looked up at his sister she had a wicked grin plastered to her face. Ami didn’t so much mind what people said about him, but noone was allowed to be rude to his sister.


	7. Birds and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "could see the dads having to deal talking about sex with Vitka and just being awkward and horrible at it? (vitka clearly can have gone to Cassandra or Leliana or anyone with sense with actual questions)" from [dennyismydestiel](http://dennyismydestiel.tumblr.com/)

“No,” says Dorian. “Absolutely not, she’s still a baby.”

“She’s a teenager, Dorian, not a small child. She’s going to get into all sorts of shenanigans that we have no control over. It’s our job to at least be sure she is making informed and safe decisions.”

“She’s still my baby,” Dorian said, snapping his book shut and tossing it to the side with a flourish. “I choose to ignore the fact that she’s almost taller than me now, and I choose to ignore… this,” he says waving his hand vaguely in the air, “As well.” Cullen lets out a sigh. He walks over to Dorian’s chair, where the other man is pouting, and places a kiss on his forehead.

“This is an important part of growing up, Dorian. Imagine when you were her age, I highly doubt you were chastely sitting at home not thinking about sex all day,” Cullen says blushing slightly as he speaks.

“I’m highly offended that you would suggest I was anything but pure and uncorrupted,” Dorian says clutching his chest, acting affronted. He then makes a face as he thinks for a moment. “Perhaps I would not be the best example, I was quite the rebellious teen. What of you? The good little chantry boy. I can’t say I’d imagine that sex education was in the chantries rhetoric for their Templars.”

“Ah, well, I-” Cullen coughed into his fist with a blush, and Dorian quirked a brow at him. “That is, no. I mean they didn’t teach- Well when you have so many young recruits in one place and they all… My sexual education was more of a, uh- hands on learning experience. What about you? Surely you had the sex talk with your parents?”

“Ah yes, it was very educational,” Dorian scoffed. “All about providing a healthy heir to the Pavus family and the best ways to do so. As you can imagine it was all a bit lost on me. That brings up another point. I’m sure by now you’ve noticed by now that our darling Vitka seems to have a preference for the fairer sex. While I know you have at least some experience with women, I can’t particularity say that either of us could be considered an authority on the love between two women,” he continued, crossing his arms. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to ask Leliana, or even Sera? Someone who has any idea of what their talking about. I may be adept in many subjects but this is not something I could be even remotely helpful in.”

“I, well, you do have a point there,” Cullen stopped to think for a moment. “I still think we should at least talk to her about it.”

—

Days had passed and Cullen hadn’t brought up the topic again, praise the Maker. Dorian nearly felt his heart stop when Cullen first brought up having such an awkward talk with their daughter, but he did have a point, while they may not be able to give her the talk themselves they should at least be sure she has someone she can go to. They had plenty of lady friends around Skyhold who could help out. Sera, Josephine, Leliana, Dagna, Harding, even Cassandra could be a better help to her than himself. He would probably have a talk with one of them later this week to see how they felt about standing in for himself and Cullen. That is, until after breakfast one day Cullen asks Vitka to come talk to them before heading out. At first Dorian has no idea what the man is up to, but as realization dawns on him he stares at his lover as if he were about to turn into a demon at any moment.

“Yes Papas?” Vitka says, placing a kiss on Cullen’s forehead. When she looks over to Dorian her smile falters. He’s pale and glaring at Cullen. Cullen himself is fidgeting awkwardly, blushing and refusing to look at the mage, and unable to keep eye contact with her. “Is something wrong?” She says, voice hesitant.

“Well,” Cullen began. “You’re getting to that age…” he paused his face turning scarlet, he finally looks to Dorian for some sort of assistance but the mage just continues to glare. “What I mean is, you aren’t a little girl anymore. You’re, you… Dorian, please?”

“Oh I don’t know Amatus, this was your idea, and it seems to be going so well for you thus far. I’m sure you can handle it on your own.” It’s Cullen’s turn to glare at his lover as the man leans casually on the table and watches him flounder for words.

“What I’m trying to say, is that,” he pauses again to look for the right wording and fidgets in his chair. “It’s natural for a girl your age to, seek companionship.. and, uh-”

“Oh! Ohhh, Maker, no,” Vitka exclaims as the pieces fall into place and she understands where this conversation is leading. “That’s fine! It won’t be necessary. I umm, I know… all the things I need to, uh- know. I, I can ask Lilybird if I have any questions. This is so very not necessary. Please stop,” she says flailing her arms in front of her as if to block their words out all together. 

"Thank the Maker,” Dorian sighs. “Let’s all agree to never speak of this again. Ever.” Cullen and Vitka were both quick to agree, and the girl awkwardly excused herself, blushing almost as much as Cullen. Dorian just shook his head at his lover. “Well that went horribly.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Cullen argued, but a smile pulled at the corner of his lip. “Ok it was that bad, but now we never have to do it again.”

“Until Amadeus, that is.”


	8. The Lion Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek I just really had to write this. [This](http://media.liveauctiongroup.net/i/9640/10487625_1.jpg?v=8CDC8388F8FD5C0) is the ring.

Vitka let out a squeal of delight, and Amadeus was practically bouncing with joy when Dorian showed them the ring. Mahariel lifted his head, ears raising in curiosity at the commotion the children made, before letting out a huff and laying his head back on his paws. The ring itself had taken months to pick out. When he finally found the perfect one while in Val Royoux with the Inquisitor he didn’t have the money to buy it, but he made a deal with the merchant to come back for it later. He knew it was perfect the moment he saw it. It was entirely gold, taking the form of a lions head, in its maw it held a small ruby. Now, holding it in his hands, he feels almost overwhelmed. What if Cullen said no? He’s not entirely sure he could handle the rejection. His children would be devastated. Perhaps it would be better not to ask, not to risk what he already has for a silly dream.

“It’s so perfect papa! I bet he’ll cry when you ask. Happy tears of course. When are you asking?” Vitka asked, examining the ring as Dorian turned it around in his hand.

“I’m not sure yet,” he said, putting the ring back in its box and holding it out to Vitka. “Can I trust you to hold onto this until I do?”

“Yes,” she breathed out in astonishment, staring at the little box in her hand as if he just handed her the most precious thing in the world. Ami, who was still bouncing with excitement, threw his hands around Dorian’s neck, pressing little kisses against his scalp.

“I take it you’re quite happy about this?” Dorian asked his son, but before Ami could answer the door jiggled on its hinges in a tell tale sign that it was about to open. Amadeus jumped away from his father, as Vitka quickly shoved the ring into her pocket. Cullen walked into the room and paused for a moment to look at Dorian and the children, all looking a different level of suspicious. Dorian was wearing his best innocent face, which always meant he was up to something, Amadeus quickly covered his face with his hands in a futile attempt to hide an impressive blush that had already spread to the tip of his ears. Vitka just stared at him in horror, as if he were about to turn into a demon before her very eyes.

“Come on Ami we have to, uh, go, do the, the thing!” She exclaimed, grabbing her brothers hand and all but dragging him out of the room past Cullen. Mahariel quickly jumped off of his perch on Amadeus’ the bed, his head cocked to the side, confused by the children’s odd behavior, before he rushed off after them. When Cullen gave Dorian a quizzical look the mage just shook his head, staring after his children with in amusement.

“What was all of that?” Cullen asked as Dorian rose from where he knelt, loosely wrapping his arms around Cullen’s neck and greeting him with a gentle kiss.

“Nothing worth your worry Amatus,” Dorian said, with another kiss. “But they should be gone for most of the day, what ever shall we do with all this free time?” He asked coyly, earning a lopsided smirk from his lover, who pulled him closer.  
—  
Vitka was hadn’t let go of Amadeus’ hand the whole way to Josephine’s office, nearly causing the elf to trip multiple times. Josephine startled a little bit when the two came crashing into her office, their mabari trotting in after them.

“Lady Josie look!” Vitka exclaimed excitedly, as she pulled the lion ring from her pocket to show to the Ambassador. Her smile at Josephine’s excited sequel was so wide it almost hurt her face.

“Oh, this is such fantastic news! When does he plan to propose? Oh, I’ll have to start planning the wedding immediately, it will be the talk of all of Thedas when word gets out,” She said as she stood, taking the ring from Vitka to examine it more closely.

“He hasn’t decided yet, so don’t tell anyone. But we have a plan and we’ll need your help for it,” Vitka said leaning in to whisper into Josephine’s ear. As she spoke a smile slowly graced Josie’s face, the gears turning in her head as she started plotting.

 _‘We have to tell Cole!’_ Amadeus nearly frantically signed when he was able to get his sister’s attention. _'And Lilybird!’_ He paused for a moment, looking lost in thought before he gasped in an excited breath. _'I have an idea we need to go get Lady Vivi.’_ He rushed out of the room before Vitka could even reply. Mahariel let out an excited huff of a quite bark before giving chase to his master again  
—  
Bull looked up from his normal post at the back of the tavern, where he sat with his chargers, at the clatter at the door when Vitka and Ami burst through, the elf immediately rushing up the stairs, most likely to Cole. Vitka glanced around the bar for a moment before her eyes landed on him. She walked over to him, grin practically splitting her face, mabari following close behind. 

“Hey Kadan, what’s got you all smiley today?” He asked, the girls smile growing even wider.

“Guess,” she said, and he couldn’t help smiling a bit himself, as if her joy was contagious.

“You’ve finally woo'ed the cooks pretty daughter?” Rocky called from nearby.

“NO!” Vitka glared at the dwarf, blush gracing her grey cheeks. “Look,” she held up the little box, opening it to show the golden ring it contained to The Bull.

“I’ll be damned,” Krem said, leaning over Bull’s shoulder to get a closer look. “About damn time.”

“I was starting to think the 'Vint didn’t have it in him.” Bull said, taking a swig from his tankard, before he could speak again Cole and Amadeus were at his side.

“To much to risk. This happiness should be enough. What if I scare him away? What if he realizes he doesn’t want me? He makes the children so happy. Could I really risk something that is already so good for a chance at more?” Cole muttered, fidgeting with his hands. Amadeus reached up and grabbed the spirits hand, tugging him to the entrance of the tavern.

“Don’t worry about that,” Vitka said before anyone even had the chance to say anything. “Ami and I have plan, he’ll be asking tonight. You can come watch if you want, just don’t ruin the surprise.”

“Watch? What are you guys doing?” Bull asked, a little worried that if they pushed Dorian before he was ready things might fall apart.

“I have to talk to Maryden, I’ll have her come over here so I can tell all of you at once,” Vitka said over her shoulder as she turned to seek out the bard.  
—  
Vivienne did not startle when Amadeus burst through the door to her overlook, leading Cole by the hand, but her eyebrows shot skyward and the sudden intrusion. Amadeus bowed to her, ever the gentleman, and as soon as he straightened started talking quickly with his hands. It pained the Iron Lady to admit it, but she did not follow Amadeus’ sign language as well as the other members of the inner circle, perhaps because she did not interact with the little elf as often as she did his sister. So when Cole started speaking as well, conveying the thoughts Amadeus could not articulate himself, it became fairly difficult to follow the conversation. Not that she let it show at all, using what information she could glean from both the young men talking at her to put together what she could.

“Lord Dorian and the Commander make quite the powerful couple. A marriage between them could be wondrous for the Inquisition. It could also be quite the scandal, we could risk losing some of our more conservative Tevinter allies, and it will most definitely slow Dorian’s petition to take a seat in the Magisterium-” Vivienne was cut off by Amadeus waving his hands at her.

 _’That doesn’t matter yet, Lionman has to say yes for it to matter, and for him to say yes, Papa has to ask,’_ the elf signed.

“The flowers bloom, just for them, under the light of magic and moon, sparkling like the stars above,” Cole adds, and Amadeus motions to one of her small desks where there is paper scattered, she nods her approval and he starts writing down his request for her.  
—  
Vitka and Amadeus met up again outside of the Kitchen. Vitka had already spoken with the cook and picked out what she deemed the perfect menu for a romantic dinner between the Altus and Commander. Amadeus told her that Lady Vivienne agreed to do the magic they required, surely she would eventually ask for some favor in return, but for now they had what they needed. All that was left was for Ami to go and tell Lily, the two of them would conspire to keep Papa and Leo from coming to the garden before everything was ready. Amadeus signed for Mahariel to stay with Vitka before he left to do his task. 

Her job would be to oversee the preparations, with the help of Josephine. Bull and his Chargers where moving pots and tables around to arrange the best set up for the dinner. Candles were placed everywhere and anywhere they could fit that wouldn’t be a danger to the plants that where now being arranged to encircle the table they would be dining at. Vivienne and Maryden would show up around twilight to do their respective jobs. As everything was being set up Vitka pulled the ring out of her pocket to admire it again.

She barely remembered her family before Dorian and Ami. She had two parents then, who both loved her very much. Dorian was a fantastic father to her, he did not hesitate to give her all the love he had given Ami, even though he had only just found her and he had Ami since he was a newborn. He didn’t care that she was different than him, that she was a Vashoth, he still treated her as his own, like the she held the sun in her hands. He gave her a home, even when they were on the road constantly with no place to call their own. He gave her a family and a brother who she adored and only ever asked that she be happy in return. She knew long before Dorian would have ever admitted that he loved Cullen. And she knew Cullen loved him in turn. She had thought of them all, Cullen, Dorian, Amadeus, and herself, as a family for a long time now. This would just make it official. She turned the glittering lion in her hand as she smiled to herself.  
—  
Amadeus adored Leliana. As serious as everyone took her, and as serious as she could be, she was always up for a bit of mischief. When he went to her with the good news she had a gentle smile and words of congratulations. When he then told her of their plan to get Dorian to ask tonight her smile widened into something more genuine. Not that her happiness for the two men wasn’t genuine, but this made things more interesting.

The first few hours they didn’t have much to worry about. Even though Vitka now had her own room Amadeus still slept in Dorian’s room, so having a day where they were guaranteed some time without the risk of being interrupted had the men fairly occupied that morning. After would be more difficult, it was a lovely day out, not to hot nor to cold, the sun was shining, and the garden was a favorite place of the couple. Ami was able to keep them from taking lunch there, by suggesting the three of them eat together in the library where he could show them what books he had been reading recently. After he convinced Dorian to help him practice his lute playing. The mage was more than happy to give the little elf his time, and Cullen watched fondly from Dorian’s chair in his alcove, but today Cullen and Dorian were supposed to have the day to themselves, Ami knew this and to demand any more of their time would be suspicious. He was fairly certain Dorian already thought he was up to something, so he excused himself.

Ami stayed nearby after saying his goodbye, staying just out of sight so he could watch them. At first they stayed for some time in the library, Dorian lounging in Cullen’s lap as he read aloud to the man. Eventually they discussed moving to the garden for a game of chess. Amadues’ heart-rate picked up a moment as he waited to see if he would need to intervene, but it was at that time that Leliana descended from the rookery, greeting the men brightly. The rest of the day was spent causing small distractions with the help of Leliana’s scouts and other members of the Inner circle. The couple grew frustrated as every time they tried to go the garden they seemed to be stopped by someone new, until they gave up and retired to their room for the rest of the afternoon.  
—  
When twilight was finally gracing the sky Vitka and Amadeus converged outside of Dorian’s room. They invited the men to join them for supper in the garden. The walk through the keep was uncomfortably silent, as Vitka was to nervous to speak for fear of giving their plan away. When they reached the door that would lead them outside Ami took Cullen by the hand and lead him in ahead of the others. In that brief moment, where the Cullen was just a step ahead of them, Vitka stuffed the ring into Dorian’s hand.

“Good luck,” she said with a brilliant, if not mischievous smile, right before shoving her father through the door, Ami squeezing past him to return to the keep proper, where he and Vitka rushed to the other entrance of the garden, where they would join Varric, Cole, Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, the Inquisitor, Bull, and most of the Chargers, in the area they set up far enough away and just hidden enough to not be noticed to watch how the dinner unfolds.

Dorian gasps as he takes in the sight before them, Cullen is already standing speechless, his jaw dropped. The garden was arranged so that a table was set in the middle, trellises set around it with blooming vines tangled around them. Circling that were all of the potted Crystal Grace plants in the entire garden, also blooming. All of this was illuminated by hundreds of candles and dozens of mage lights. The bard stood just far enough out of the way to barely be noticeable, but still audible as she strummed out a lovely melody on her lute. On the table was a smorgasbord of both Cullen and Dorian’s favorite foods, from the spiced dishes of the Imperium to the sweet apple deserts of Honnleath. They both stood there for a moment, just taking in the beauty of it all, before Cullen finally broke their silence, and Dorian realized he still held the ring in his hand, quickly pocketing it.

“This is…” the Commander trailed off for a moment. “Wow.”

“Not particularly the most articulate description, but I can’t say I disagree,” Dorian said as he took his lover’s arm, leading him over to the table.

“So this is what the kids have been up to all day? I wonder what the occasion is,” Cullen said, still slightly in shock as he lifted lids off of the serving trays, picking here and there at the many dishes laid before them.

“It would seem so. It also explains why there seemed to be a half dozen people trying to keep us from coming here all day.”

“It’s amazing,” Cullen said, his golden eyes sparkling in the glow of the candles and mage lights, lips curling into a smile as he took Dorian’s hand in his own lightly brushing his thumbs over the man’s knuckles before lifting it to his mouth for a small kiss. Dorian felt for a moment like he couldn’t breath. Maker, but he loved this man. He knew this is the man he wants to spend his life with, to share his family with. The ring feels like it's burning a hole in his pocket and his cheeks are hot as he blushes. Cullen gives him a concerned look for a moment.

“Is everything alright, Dori?” Cullen asks, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Of course, Amatus,” Dorian squeezes his hand back. He bites his lip in contemplation, trying to decide what to say. Nerves win out and he plucks a grape from one of the plates covered in fresh fruit and popping it in his mouth. He lets out a content hum before talking. “Best not let this fantastic gift go to waste.”

“Come _onnnnn,_ ” Vitka groans as she watches Dorian fail to ask, Mahariel matching her sentiment with a low whine. 

“You need to give it time, princess. Gotta set the mood first, can’t just go jumping in headfirst,” Varric assures her. They all watched as Dorian and Cullen ate and laughed and spoke together. At one point Cullen moved his chair to the other side of the table so that they sat side by side as they ate, holding hands. Everyone seemed to be getting bored but no one dared to leave, in case they might miss the big event. When Cullen leaned in to give Dorian a slow yet passionate kiss both Cassandra and Josie let out a dreamy sigh. That was also the time that Blackwall, Sera, and Dagna silently stepped into the crowd, asking in a whisper if they missed anything.

Shortly after, it seemed that the couple had eaten their fill, they stood and admired the view. Cullen stole another kiss, and another, before whispering something to Dorian, a blush spreading his cheeks. Dorian let out a chuckle and stole a kiss himself. He pulled away just enough to rest their foreheads together, he pulled the ring box from his pocket and pressed it into the other man's hand. His mouth moved around words that did not seem to form, so he just bit his lip to silence himself. Cullen stared into the small box, astonishment clear on his face, and when he raised his eyes to look at Dorian, to ask him for clarification, the mage could not look at him.

Cullen takes Dorian’s face gently in his hands and turns his head to look him in the eyes. “Dorian?” He asks, voice just loud enough for the group to hear, raw with emotion. Dorian places a hand over his lover’s, finally looking him in the eye, he stands a little taller and raises his chin. His other hand caresses gently along Cullen’s cheek. No one dares even breath in this moment, and it seems all in the garden is entirely still, but even then Dorian’s whispered response is too quiet for anyone but Cullen to hear. The former Templar grins, tears glazing his eyes as he wraps his arms around his lover’s waist, lifting him to spin around as he crashes their mouths together, and the hidden crowd roars with cheers, causing the couple to startle.

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen exclaims, and Dorian slaps a hand over his face, cursing in Tevene, as what seems like half of Skyhold reveals themselves, cheering and congratulating. Vitka throws herself into their arms, followed my a tearful Amadeus, and finally Mahariel who, in the excitement of the moment, topples the couple over.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Vitka joyfully sobs, her arms wrapped around the two men. Dorian can’t help but feel a bit overwhelmed himself as he holds the three most precious people to him, all crying tears of joy. He never dared to dream he could have this. This happiness, this love, this family. They were an odd group, a disgraced Altus, a former Templar, a Vashoth, and a mute elf, and a half mute mabari, but he couldn’t imagine a more perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: I forgot they were supposed to already have their mabari at this point, so I sorta just awkwardly shoehorned him in. He’s named Mahariel after the HoF, can’t bark properly, and chose Amadeus as his master.


	9. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles for my friendo [Kullenite](http://kullenite.tumblr.com/)

The hour was late when Dorian returned with the Inquisitor. The sun had set long ago and most of Skyhold slept. He quietly made his way back to his rooms, stopping first to check on Vitka. She wasn’t in her room. He silenced that quiet nagging of worry in the back of his mind, deciding to check his own room for her before he would consider panicking. When he opened the door to his room he smiled at what awaited him there. The room was still lit lightly by the few candles that had not yet burned out on their own, illuminating Cullen as he laid in their bed, book spread on his chest. Vitka was curled up tight to his side, making herself as small as possible in her sleep. Her head was positioned carefully on his bicep so that her horns were safe from puncturing the mattress or poking Cullen, her hair in a dozen tight braids that Cassandra probably helped her with so that it wouldn’t be a struggle to brush in the morning. Amadeus on the other hand was laying as spread out as he could be against Cullen’s other side taking up much of the bed.

Dorian smiled at his little family and quietly dressed down to his sleepwear, pausing only when he heard a slap followed by a snort and a grunt. He glanced over to see Cullen sleepily moving Amadeus’ hand off of his face, from where the young elf carelessly threw it in his sleep. Cullen grumbled a bit but drifted back to sleep as Amadeus rolled away from him slightly. Dorian stifled a small laugh. He walked over and picked up the book off of Cullen’s chest and soothed out the creases before shelving it, and snuffed out the remaining candles, casting a soft mage-light to continue to guide him. He grabs the blanket off of Amadeus’ bed, opting not to even try and wrestle his blanket out from under his sleeping family without waking them.

When he is finally ready to turn in he pauses at his bed, sitting on the edge to just look at his family. He could never have dreamed of having something so wonderful in his life. He spent so long believing he would never find love, that he was broken, sick, or just unworthy. Cullen came along and changed that, showing him how whole, right, and worthy he really was. He never imagined he would ever have children of his own, didn’t think it possible with his preference, yet here he was, with the most beautiful children, who he was endlessly proud of. He brushed Amadeus’ hair out of his face after the elf shuffled around in his sleep again. He then pressed a kiss to his forehead, then leaned over to do the same for Vitka. When he went to do the same for Cullen the man shifted slightly beneath him and stole a kiss on his lips, slowly opening his eyes and quietly welcoming the mage back home.

Dorian smiled down at his lover and slipped under the blanket, carefully rearranging Amadeus’ errant limbs, knowing it was unlikely he would wake the elf, but not wanting to risk doing so, so that he could take up the small space of mattress next to him. As soon as he was laying down Amadeus curled up against him and Cullen wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him as close as he could without smooshing the elf. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep like this The last thing he heard as he drifted to the fade was Cullen’s dreamy ‘goodnight love’.

He was first to wake in the morning, his bladder complaining that he didn’t empty it the night before. When he returned from relieving himself he looked down at the chaos of his bed. Vitka hadn’t moved an inch in the night, used to laying completely still because of her horns, but a large puddle of drool stained Cullen’s shirt near her mouth. She would surely be embarrassed about when she woke. But it wasn’t as though Cullen wasn’t drooling himself. Right on top of her head, which, after she was done being embarrassed herself, she would probably be quick to yell at him about. Amadeus, even in the few moments that Dorian was away, had commandeered the entire blanket, leaving the other two shivering in the cool morning air. Dorian lit a small fire before returning to bed, untangling his son from the blanket so they could all share it again. He didn’t go back to sleep though. He just laid there as he waited for the other to wake, just enjoying this small, perfect moment, holding the people he loved close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this later


	10. Nightmares of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping right now but I had to quick right this before I signed off for the night. I do plan on eventually writing more in depth about the first few weeks Dorian has Amadeus.

“You always seem so relaxed. I don’t know how you do it really. If I had a child with Amadeus’… well if i had a child like Amadeus I’m not quite sure I could handle it.” It wasn’t the first time Dorian heard such things. Many people feel the need to comment on how impressed they are with him. Why? As though because of his inability to speak his son was broken. He stopped being angry at the insinuations of statements and questions like this long ago, instead deflecting them as he did most unpleasant things.

“Sleepless nights. How long has it been? Only a week. What if something happens, if he can’t cry I can’t hear him. What if i can’t protect him? Silent and soft and scared. He needs me.” Cole said his face was hidden under his hat, and he spoke softly. Dorian barely regarded him. That first week was agony, he’ll be the first to admit. He knew so little of child care and was terrified of what could happen if he fell asleep. What if Ami hurt himself, what if he was in some sort of danger? Eventually he started sleeping with Ami on his chest. It had ended up with him waking unpleasantly, all sorts of child related messes on his chest. He lightly places his hand over his heart, remembering that familiar weight from so many years ago, he feels his heartbeat and remembers the light flutter of Amadeus’ own, from so many years ago. It brings a small smile to his face.

“It was much easier when he got older, and when I had Vitka around to help.” Was his response to the pretty blonde when she finally coaxed an answer from him. She was going to be very disappointed in the fruitlessness of her flirtations. He remembered teaching both of them sign language. It was beyond difficult, seeing as he barely knew what he was doing himself at the time. He also taught them Tevene along side it. Vitka had a knack for languages, and while Amadeus didn’t speak he could tell the little elf enjoyed learning the language of his motherland, even if he may never return to Tevinter. Knowing the language of their hands made communication so much easier.

That night Dorian had a nightmare that hadn’t graced him in a long time. “Amadeus!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran frantically “Amadeus!” Where was he? How would he find him? No, no this can’t be happening. He never let him out of his sight, where could he be? “Where are you! Please, Ami, _fili mi, si placet, unde es tu?!_ ” He fell to his knees. How could he let this happen? What would he do if something happened? What if his son was injured somewhere, lost and afraid and unable to call for help. What if he was dying? What if he was dead? Maker no please.

He woke surprisingly gently. There were tears rolling down his cheeks and he took a slow, deep breath before he wiped them away and sat up. Amadeus had fallen asleep in Vitka’s bed, cuddling up next to her as she read to him. He walked quietly over to them and watched them sleep for a moment. Ami’s head was resting on Vitka’s chest and Dorian couldn’t help but compare it to how he had slept with the elf on him when he was still an infant. People could assume whatever they wanted. Perhaps to others his sons disability was a burden, a hardship to struggle through reluctantly, but it never felt that way to him. Yes there were difficult times, yes there were fears, but never, not once did he wish his son was different. Never would he change him, or anything about him. He placed a soft kiss the the elf’s brow, then one to Vitka’s as well before going back to his own bed to sleep. This time his dreams were of silent laughter and shining smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin is "My son, please, where are you?"


	11. Nugglet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt from an anon "I was wondering about who would bring in the random wild animal as a pet and how would the others react to it?"

Dorian was walking back to his room just after midday when he heard an interesting array of Orlesian and Tevene curses being shouted in Vitka’s room. He turned on his heel to storm into her room to chastise her when he heard. “It’s touching me! It’s _touching_ me! GET. IT. OUT.”

He threw open the door in a near panic just as Vitka let out a shriek, Amadeus shoving a small brown nug at her chest. The small creature wriggled happily as its creepy little paws groped at her face, apparently not aware that the attention it was getting was negative.

“What is going on!?” Dorian exclaimed, not entirely sure what he was seeing.  
Ami startled, pulling the nugglet to his chest, staring at Dorian with wide eyes, the creature squealing happily as it was cradled. Dorian was to enthralled in the scene before him, Vitka scrambling up onto a chair still screaming at Ami as he did his best to try and hide an ecstatic nug behind his back with one hand, signing unintelligible nonsense with the other, that he didn’t hear the rushing footsteps behind him until he was nearly toppled over by Cullen.

“What’s happening I heard screaming!” Cullen was breathless as he righted himself and Dorian.

“I’m... not quite sure,” Dorian said just as the nugglet squirmed its way from Amadeus’ grip and started prancing happily around the room. When its eyes landed on Vitka it squeaked and rushed towards the chair she was perched on.

“It’s gross! It’s so gross, please get it away from me! Papas!”

 _‘It’s just a nug’_ Ami signed with exasperation but only Dorian was looking at him to see. Cullen rushed forward and and scoped up the nugglet.

“And why, may I ask, is there a nug in your sister’s room?”

 _‘It’s cute!’_ Ami signed in reply. _‘Please can we keep it?’_

“Absolutely not,” Vitka, Cullen, and Dorian all said at once. Amadeus visibly deflated.

 _‘Why not?’_ he stomped his foot and petulantly threw his hands down.

“It has creepy hands!” Vitka said at the same time Dorian said, “You can’t keep wild animals as pets, its unsanitary.” And Cullen said, “We don’t have time or room for a pet right now.”

“We’ll talk about this later but I think the Inquisitor will be rather cross at us for bring vermin into their keep, so we should most likely get it out now,” Dorian said, pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering how his son even got hold of the creature in the first place, assuming that he should probably have a word with Cole later. He looked up just in time to see Cullen’s face twist in disgust, a wet mark trailing down the front of his armor, soaking the front of his cloak and shirt.

Vitka let out an ‘ew’ scrunching up her nose and Ami openly laughed, earning a glare from the Commander. Dorian covered his mouth to hide his smirk, obviously disgusted but unable to keep himself from also being amused.

“It was kind of cute,” Cullen said quietly to Dorian as the two made their way back to their shared room after taking the nugglet to Leliana, who promised to have it delivered to a breeder she knew in Orzammar.

“Don’t you even go there,” Dorian warned, hooking his arm through his lovers, leading him away from the, admittedly adorable, creature.


	12. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're having storms all weekend where I live. I love storms and it gives me an excuse to write about my fav little family  
> You can find my tumblr [here](http://av-mello.tumblr.com/) and the original Dad!dorian fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4389329)

Amadeus found he liked storms. Not thunder nor lightning, but the rain. It soothed him. He had a mental image of his brain, a tangle of strings writhing and tying in knots, but the rain soothed them out, pulled them into a fine lines. The restless bounce of his leg stilled, his racing thoughts found focus, and he just watched the leaves of trees shake in the hard wind and listened to the constant patter of raindrops on the window. It reminded him of when he was small, sitting in his Papa’s lap, listening to his soothing voice in whatever inn they holed up in for the storm. Drifting to sleep as the lilting sound of his voice blurred with the sounds of the storm.

He wondered if Papa found shelter from the storm where he was with the Inquisitor right now. Maybe he was warm in an inn, reading by the window just like before. He went over to the bookshelf in their room, and picked out one of his favorite books, one that Papa had read to him dozens of times in the past, and put it in a bag to keep it safe and dry, and rushed across the ramparts to Cullen’s tower. The Commander started a little when the Amadeus slammed the book down on his desk. ‘Read to me?’ he signed.  
\---  
Dorian hated storms. He didn’t always feel that way. There was once a time in Tevinter when storms meant long days in the library, lost in his research as thunder clapped outside. That changed one day. Storms no longer meant cozy days in a warm library, but cold that ached the bones and rushing to find shelter. He would glare at clouds as they collected in the sky, dark and angry, as he clutched young Amadeus to his chest, hoping the inn in the next town would accept what little coin he had. Then Vitka came along, afraid of storms, weeping and sobbing along with the rainfall and thunder. He would balance them, one on each knee, and read to them, sometimes in the comfort of an inn, sometimes in a cave kept warm and lit with only his magic, the threat of it flooding them out hanging in the air.

Now he was trapped in a cave much like those nights, so long ago. He wasn’t reading to anyone this time, and he silently thanked the Maker no one insisted on sitting on his lap as he glanced over at Adaar, Bull, and Cole huddled around the fire at the far corner. He wondered what Vitka and Amadeus were doing. Vitka no longer cried during storms, not in front of him at least. He wondered what she did to coup with him not there. He let out a sigh as he saw a group of bandits crest a nearby hill. Maker he hated storms.  
\---  
Vitka despised storms. She hated the rain, the thunder, the lightning. She used to fear them, not because they themselves scared her, but because of the memories that they brought with them. Her mother rushing her under the carriage as her father distracted bandits. “Don’t scream, no matter what my little heart, don’t move, don’t let them find you,” she said in Qunlat just before the shouting started. Vitka stayed there, silent and terrified as she listened to her parents die. There was blood on her cheek, she felt the stinging distantly from where the rock cut her face as she clambered underneath the carriage, but she was numb to the pain as her father fell on the ground in front of where say lay, and a bandit pissed on his corpse, cursing about ‘bloody ox-men’.

The storm had just started to wash away the blood when Dorian found her. Part of her was terrified. Another bandit, she thought, come to finish the job. She didn’t run, she didn’t scream, she couldn’t do anything. Eventually Dorian coaxed her out, with a soft voice and softer eyes. He picked her up in his arms, buried her face against his chest, but it was too late, she had already seen too much. They took shelter in the carriage and all she could think was that their bodies were still out there, getting wet, they shouldn’t just leave them. Dorian cleaned her face and healed her cut, she still had the scar to remember the day by, and never stopped talking to her, voice gentle and cautious. Amadeus was little more than a baby at the time, just staring silently with wide eyes. She doesn’t remember when she started crying, she just knows she didn’t stop until she passed out in Dorian’s arms.  
\---  
Cullen loves storms. He used to hate them, but that changed when Dorian came bursting into his life, loud and bright and electrifying like the lightning that was currently flashing outside of his office. He watched dreamily as the gray clouds gathered overhead. They reminded him of Dorian’s eyes. He thinks back to the first thunderstorm they spent together. It was before he confessed his feelings, but he knew there was something between them. Dorian was in his alcove reading to Ami and Vitka. Amadeus listened with a peaceful look to him, sitting stiller than Cullen had ever seen him, his eyes tracing the lines raindrops made down the window. Vitka didn’t seem to be listening at all, a sad look in her eyes as she rested her head on Dorian’s knee. Dorian nodded his acknowledgement to Cullen, but didn’t pause his reading. For a moment Cullen thought about leaving, but instead he just sat down next to Vitka, who shifted her weight away from Dorian to lean into his chest instead. Cullen just closed his eyes and let Dorian’s voice drift over him.

It because a tradition almost, that during every storm that all of them were in Skyhold they would huddle up in Dorian’s room with cookies and warm drinks, and take turns reading to each other. Vitka would prop the book open in her lap and turn the pages for Ami when it was his turn, and he would sign for all of them. More often than not they would all fall asleep together, all huddled and content. Cullen found himself looking forward to each storm. This time Dorian was out with the Inquisitor, probably trapped in the storm, complaining and uncomfortable. He wasn’t entirely surprised when Ami showed up with a book. “Go find your sister, and I’ll get us some hot cocoa and we’ll read in your room,” he said with a soft smile.


	13. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Dorian hums, mutters, and makes other small sounds while he’s lost in thought or reading. This sorta just happened because of that.

Dorian ran his fingers idly through Amadeus’ hair, watching the black curls untangle as his fingers brushed through them, only to bounce back to shape when he reached the end. Amadeus had fallen asleep, his head in Dorian’s lap, his breathing wheezy. Normally he wouldn’t do this anymore, too old for naps and cuddling with his papa, but he had a cold and craved the affection. Not that Dorian was going to complain, he was more than happy to share his affection with his children. Nurse them back to health from even the most minor of colds no matter how old they got.

“What song is that,” Cullen said from where he sat in the corner, brows furrowed as he read over reports, not looking up. “You’ve hummed it before, but I don’t recognize it.”

“I didn’t realize I was humming,” Dorian almost blushed. It was a habit he had since he was a child, humming and muttering while he thinks. He was scolded quite often about it when he was young, and occasionally still gets shushed in the library for it. “What did it sound like?”

Cullen hummed back some of the melody to Dorian, finally pulling his eyes away from his reports.

“Ah, it’s a Tevinter lullaby. My nanny used to sing it to me when I was very young. That is until my father decided I was too old for such things and told her to stop.”

“Did your mother never tuck you in?” Cullen frowned, he knew very little of Dorian’s family, and what he did know he was not fond of.

“Apparently when I was an infant the only way to make me sleep was for her to cradle me and sing this lullaby. That was before primary child care was given to the nannies so that my mother could continue her research.”

Cullen made a small ‘ah’ noise, as if coming to some sort of understanding, but his face was twisted with something Dorian couldn’t quite place. Disapproval? Dorian could understand it. He would never even dream of passing his children off to someone else for his own comfort, but he never blamed his mother. She was good to him, in her own ways. He missed her sometimes. He wondered if she even knew what had happened to him.

“Sometimes, when I was sick my nanny, the one who would tuck me in that is, would still sing it to me, even after my father forbade her. Eventually she left, either fired or sold, I was too young to know the difference between the servants and slaves. He said it was because unbecoming for a boy my age to need a nanny, that just tutors would suffice. I suspect it was because my mother was jealous that I had become so attached to her. I cried for days after she left, but eventually my mother started to tuck me in and sing to me. Not for long, just a few days, but it was nice, while it lasted. I wish I could remember the words.”

Cullen stood and went to where Dorian was sitting. He placed a hand gently on Ami’s forehead as he sat. It was still warm, but not worryingly so. He wasn’t entirely sure how to react to Dorian’s story, it was so rare for him to speak of his parents. “It’s a lovely song,” he settled on. Dorian just smiled at him, and resumed petting Ami’s hair, humming. Cullen leaned his head on Dorian’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He drifted off to the soothing sound of Dorian humming to him and Amadeus.

—

Vitka’s voice was soft and lilting. It was odd hearing it accompanied by the metallic sound her sword made as she sharpened it. The sword was new, a gift Dorian brought back from his latest excursion with the Inquisitor, and Vitka adored it. Cullen couldn’t understand the words she sang. He was fairly sure she was singing in Tevene, and though he didn’t recognize the words he recognized the melody.

“What a lovely song,” he said. Vitka gave a pleased little hum in response, setting aside her whetstone for a moment. 

“Thank you. Papa used to sing it to me and Ami when we were still little. He doesn’t sing it anymore but he still hums it every now and again.”

“You should sing it for him. I think he would like that,” Cullen said.

“Do you really think so?” Vitka asked with a dazzling smile.

“I think he would like it very much. You have a lovely voice princess.” Vitka blushed and thanked him. She returned her attention to her sword, and after a few moments started humming again, not seeming to notice that she was doing it. It made Cullen smile.


	14. Ami's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little gift for [RedxLuna](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/)

“You know,” Dorian says as he leans on the wall next to Cullen, handing him a plate with a slice of cake on it. “Perhaps the tavern isn’t the best place for a children’s party.” 

“It’s not like they don’t spend half their time here anyway,” Cullen says and a smile twitches Dorian’s mustache.

“Maybe that’s not the best thing to be telling people. ‘The Tevinter sends his children to the tavern for playtime.’ I can’t say that reflects well on me as a father,” Dorian says with a little sigh, but he’s still smiling fondly at were Bull his carrying Amadeus on his shoulders, the little elf holding on to his horns for balance.

“No one here is doubting your parenting skills, I assure you,” Cullen says, taking his first bite of the cake Dorian grabbed for him. He moans the moment it touches his tongue. “What is this?”

“Orlesian dark chocolate with vanilla icing and cherries. Josephine’s gift. She hired a renowned Orlesian baker to come in to make it.”

“This is amazing,” Cullen says around another mouthful. He pauses for a moment and wonders. “Is this Ami’s actual birthday?” He asks.

“No, unless I’m very good at guessing. He was little more than a newborn when I saved him, and I didn’t want to celebrate it on the day we fled from Tevinter, so I picked a random day a month before, though we’ve never been able celebrate quite like this,” Dorian is practically beaming as he watches his little boy being showered with the affection of most of Skyhold’s finest. “If I could I’d make it last for five more days, to make up for all the years we’ve missed.”

“While I doubt anyone would complain, perhaps we should just make sure that today is a birthday to remember?” Cullen suggests, and Dorian smiles at him. Moment’s later Vitka bounces over to them.

“Ami wants to open his presents,” she announces, smiling as much as Dorian and Ami are, and Cullen wants to make sure they all get to celebrate like this for as many birthdays together as they can. 

“But of course,” Dorian says, pushing himself off the wall and pulling a handkerchief from one of his pockets to wipe icing off of Vitka’s cheek and one of her horns. “How did you even manage this?”

“Ami did it,” she accuses quickly, before rushing back to the crowd of chargers that are now singing loud birthday songs to Amadeus, and Dorian rolls his eyes and follows her. Cullen just stays in his little corner, content to watch. 

All of the inner circle, and more brought gifts for Amadeus. From Cassandra a Nevarran children’s book about dragon hunters. From Varric an original work about a roguish elf who lost his voice to an evil witch and a qunari warrior princess saving Thedas. Sera baked cookies, Dagna made a crystal flower that’s enchanted to glow whenever it’s in the dark, Vivienne had a dashing outfit made in his favorite shades of green and blue. Krem sewed him a stuffed lion and Blackwall carved him a toy mabari. Dorian starts to worry they won’t have room for all these gifts in their cramped little quarters, but as he sees Ami’s bright smile when Cole gives him a stuff nug about the same size as the small boy he can’t really bring himself to care at for the moment. 

After all the gifts are given, and all the cake and treats eaten and Ami can barely keep his eyes open Dorian scoops the boy up and bids everyone a farewell. Dorian carries Amadeus back to their room, Vitka and Cullen following behind, carrying Ami’s gifts. After all the gifts are deposited in a corner to be sorted later, except the stuffed toys, which Ami takes straight to bed with him, Dorian starts to tuck the birthday boy in, but Cullen places a hand on his shoulder.

“May I?” He asks, and Dorian raises an eyebrow at him, but concedes and Cullen takes his place kneeling next to the little elfs bed. 

“I didn’t give you my gift yet, have I?” He asks, and Ami perks up again at the mention of more gifts. “When I left for the Templars when I was a young boy, my brother gave me this,” he pulls a small pouch on a necklace from his pocket, and inside is a coin. “I know it isn’t much, but it was the only thing I kept with me through my training. He said it was good luck, and it’s seen me through much. I’d be honored if you took it.”

Of all the toys and books and treats given to him today, Amadeus prized this the most. He’ puts the pouch on immediately and tucks it under his shirt before pulling Cullen down for a hug. He signs him a ‘thank you,’ but somehow it doesn’t feel like enough. It didn’t feel like enough for any of his gifts, no matter how big or small, because he’d never imagined having anything like this before. ‘I’ll keep it safe,” he promises, then yawns because it’s past his bedtime, and try as he may he’s too exhausted from a day of playing and excitement to stay awake any longer. 

“Good,” says, leaning down to kiss Ami’s forehead, and it’s the last thing he hears before falling asleep.


	15. Meeting a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Vitka meet Hawke and Fenris for [onefangirlamongmany](http://onefangirlamongmany.tumblr.com/)

“Be careful Ami,” Vitka said as she followed her brother along the battlements, where he was balancing on the on the guardrail. “If you die up here Papa will be rather cross with me.” At that Amadeus let out a snort and hopped down onto the slightly safer flat of the battlement, bowing with a little flourish. Technically they weren’t allowed up here without supervision, but when Amadeus decides he wants to explore there’s little that can be done to stop him, so Vitka is sure to follow close behind to keep him out of trouble. 

They spend time watching people in the courtyard, thinking up little stories for every soldier and refugee. For a while they drop pebbles and stones off the side of the ramparts. Mostly they just wander around, looking into some of the empty towers that still need repairs and enjoying the view. It’s fun, but mostly uneventful for the most part, other than a few moments where they have to quick hide from some scouts. That is until they stumble upon someone else who shouldn’t be there, quite literally.

“Sorry Serah,” Vitka says when she steps back from the solid body she walked face first into, trying not to panic about being caught. “We weren’t paying attention to where we were going. We’ll just…” She trails off, going wide eyed as she realizes who she just ran into.

“No problem little lady,” Hawke says, reaching out to steady her. “You alright.”

“We are so sorry...” she says again, and Ami jabs her with his elbow, and she comes back to herself. 

“Hawke? Who’s up here?” A deep voice asks from nearby, and as soon as it’s owner steps into view Amadeus grabs Vitka’s arm and tugs on it excitedly. 

“Just some kids, Fen, nothing to worry about,” Hawke says, then turns back to the kids. “Are you supposed to be up here?”

Ami shakes his head no. 

“Ami! Uh,” Vitka gives him a little shove and looks up at the champion and his companion and can’t seem to find her voice for a second. She knows they’re just people, but she’s read Tales of the Champion so many times that they started to seem like so much more. Which is a little ridiculous, because she’s friends with Varric, and he’s in that story too, and she’s met Isabela, who’s an agent for the Inquisition now, so this shouldn’t be any different. Right? Ami gives her arm another tug, trying to get her attention. 

‘Introduce us!’ He signs at her when she finally stops gawking long enough to look at him. 

“Right! I’m Lady Vitka Pavus,” she says with a little curtsy, then motions to Ami. “And this is my brother Amadeus.”

“Pavus?” Fenris asks, raising a brow curiously as he eyes the children, and Vitka swears Ami looks like he might faint under the scrutiny. 

“ _Yes,_ ” she answers in Tevene. “ _Our Papa is from Tevinter. His father was a Magister, but he isn’t. He’s a good man,_ ” she explains firmly, not wanting Fenris to hate Papa before he even meets him. 

“ _I’m sure he is_ ,” Fenris says, sounding not entirely convinced, but impressed at her fluent Tevene. He switches over to common when he continues. “This is Garrett Hawke, and I am Fenris.”

“We know who you are,” Vitka says excitedly. “We read the book, and Varric is our uncle. Not our real uncle, but he helps take care of us when Papa isn’t here. You’re Ami’s favorite, he wants to marry you when he grows up,” she says the last bit to Fenris and Amadeus gives her a rough shove. 

“Looks like I have some competition,” Hawke says with smirk. 

“Ami was born a slave before Papa saved him,” Vitka continues and Amadeus hides his face in his hands. “You’re a hero. You’re his hero,” Vitka says to Fenris and Hawke smiles at him. 

“I’m not a hero,” Fenris starts but Ami interrupts him, waving his hands until he stops. 

‘You are,’ he signs, and Vitka translates. ‘You’re a hero and I want to be like you when I grow up. I want to help people, and save slaves and prove that elves can be heroes too, even in Tevinter.’

“He is a hero,” Hawke agrees, wrapping an arm around Fenris’ shoulders. “He doesn’t realize how amazing he is sometimes, but you’ll help me convince him, right?” He asks and the kids both nod their heads.

“Would you like to have diner with us and our Papa? We were going to eat with Commander Lio- Cullen tonight,” Vitka offers. 

“People aren’t really supposed to know we’re here just yet,” Fenris starts.

“Yeah, but imagine Cullen’s face when we show up with his kids,” Hawke cuts off. 

“So you’ll come?” Vitka asks. 

“Sure thing, my lady,” Hawke says with a little bow, offering his arm for her to take. Amadeus rushes up to take Fenris’ hand, and they lead them to Cullen’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me for more Dad!Dorian [here](http://av-mello.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
